


Deep waters

by shinykidmilkshake



Series: Oneshots if you will [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, G/T, Giant!Patton, Giant/Tiny, Mer!AU, Merman!Patton, Mermen, My First Fanfic, Panic, Tiny Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, it's the deep ocean scary huh?, mer!sides, mermaid au, merman!virgil, tiny!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykidmilkshake/pseuds/shinykidmilkshake
Summary: Virgil knew the deep was deadly dangerous that why he had been avoiding it all his life and that was going pretty perfectly until the storm. of course!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Oneshots if you will [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835263
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Deep waters

Virgil knew the deep was deadly dangerous that why he had been avoiding it all his life and that was going pretty perfectly until the storm. It had cut him off guard, thrown him around like an empty seashell before finally sucking him into the black void of the deep.

Virgil wrapped his arms tighter around himself, hugging himself trying desperately to get some warmth. The water too cold, too dark, he couldn’t see what’s up and down. Swimming slow and wary there could be a monster anywhere around him. He probably wouldn’t see it before it’s too late to escape. He shivered and tried to shake the thought off. He needed to focus on his surroundings if he wanted to get back alive.

 **Dark. Dark. Dar-** There was a light a blue, warm, calming light. **_The way out_**. Virgil swam to it the glow was so calm it made him relax, let his guard down, getting closer. It was only a little small then Virgil’s head a ball of warm, calm, blue light. He moved his arm to reach out and touch it.  
But as he did so light moved further away from him now light up a pair of blue giant eyes and a few big sharp teeth. Virgil’s heart fell to the bottom of the endless dark ocean as he felt giant fingers wrap around him pinning his arms along his sides.

He struggled flicking his tail wildly, desperately trying to get out of the Giant’s grasp. But to no avail the fingers’ grasp around him was firm and probably not planning on bugging under his will. _It was useless he should probably just stop._

Virgil eyes wandered over the what little of the giant he could see, and judging by the share size of the hand and teeth, it could probably swallow him whole or in two, if it bit him into two half that is. Then why had it caught him with it’s hand? when all it would need was it’s mouth and teeth- _oh god oh_ how Virgil loathed all the times, he had played with his food even after Logan had scolded him about it. _This was fucking karma. wasn’t it?_  
Virgil shot his eyes tight, his entire body freezings up as the giant moved its hand up and closer to its face. When the hand came to a stop Virgil’s body was shaking in fear. Of course he was fucking scared. He was going to die and he was never going to see the way the nerd’s eyes lit up when he told him he was right.  
Virgil felt something rub against his head roughing his hair.

  
“Hey there kiddo”

  
The voice was booming though the water however it was somewhat soft almost soothing like a parent- or Guardian figure’s. It wasn’t as sharp as Logan’s (when he was teaching guppies) it was more bubbly. Kiddo? Perhaps the giant believed him to be a guppy?

  
“What are you doing down here? Don’t you mers live in the light and shallow waters?”

  
Of course he wasn’t so lucky or maybe it’s for the best he wouldn’t know if the giant ate each other’s children. Just the thought of it caused Virgil to shiver.

  
“Oh no kiddo are you lost? It’s not very safe down here especially not for someone your size”

  
What! Virgil opened his eyes looking at the giant in disbelief. It almost sounded like it- they were worried for him. Virgil nodded in response.  
They Tilted their head to the side causing the light ball to dance around in a somewhat soothing Motion.

  
“Don’t worry You’re in safe hands kiddo”

  
Running their thumb soothing over Virgil’s head. So that’s what it was. The water around them settling to a nice quiet and as the adrenaline rush was replaced exhaustion Virgil finds himself drifting of. He’s safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this is my first fanfic and I normally loath writing but I guess this fandom has gotten the best of me .w.


End file.
